Only look at me
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Terimakasih, Kai – Luhan / Maafkan aku – Minseok / Tidak perlu meminta maaf – Luhan / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / GS


**Only look at me**

.

.

* * *

Cast : Luhan, Minseok (gs), Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo (gs), Kris, Tao, Junmyeon (gs),

Rate : T

Oneshoot

An : Songfict dari lagu Taeyang – Only Look At Me. Ceritanya ga jauh beda sama MV yang asli. Tapi ini versi LuMin-nya. Mungkin yang udah tahu Mvnya bakal ngerti sama ending ff ini, tanpa baca. Bukan berarti saya plagiat loh!

Warn! : alur buru-buru, bahasa berantakan ga sesuai EYD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Min?"

_"Eung, Luhan-ah?"_

"Kau ada dimana?"

_"Mall, bersama _eomma_."_

"Oh,ya? Bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

_"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa..."_

"Begitu ya? Ya sudahlah."

_"Maaf"_

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, tidak apa."

KLUNG

Baru saja menekan icon merah, satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan.

_'Lu, sebulan yang lalu kakakku membuka usaha cafe, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke sana? Dengan yang lain tentunya.' _- from Park Dobby

_'Oke, kita bertemu di tempat biasa jam 9.'_ - to Park Dobby

.

.

.

"Kau tak ajak Minseok?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan ibunya."

KLINING

Dua pelanggan yang baru saja masuk membuat Chanyeol mengoyak bahu Luhan heboh.

"Apa?"

"Itu Minseok bukan?" Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah pintu.

Mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata Minseok.

"Bukankah Minseok sudah putus dari Baekhyun sejak setahun lalu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Minseok dengan Luhan?" Cerocos Kai reflek hingga mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari Chanyeol.

Minseok berusaha melepas tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggamnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, dia malah merangkul pundak Minseok lalu membawanya pada salah satu meja.

Nafas Luhan memburu. Ia lebih memilih membuang muka, seolah ia tak melihat apapun.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan simpati.

Malam harinya Luhan mendapat pesan dari Minseok.

_'Uhm..Lu, maafkan aku, sepulang belanja aku tidak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun. Dan dia mengajakku sekedar sebagai teman lama saja. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana...'_ - from Baby Zi

_'Haha...iya iya, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu meminta maaf.' _- to Baby Zi

.

.

.

"Ayo berangkat!" Ajak Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Kemana?"

"Mereka." Chanyeol menunjuk sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. "Bukankah kau ingin bergabung?"

Luhan bersalaman pada Chanyeol. "Kau memang teman yang pengertian."

Sampai di koridor sehabis menuruni tangga, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di lab, kau duluan."

Baru beberapa langkah, mata Luhan kembali disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat badannya kaku seketika. Tepat saat di perempatan koridor, Minseok melintas dengan tangan Sehun yang tersampir dipundaknya.

Mata rusa itu bertemu dengan si mata kucing. Si pemilik mata kucing hanya melihat sekilas kemudian membuang muka, seolah tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal selain Sehun.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

_'Baby, sepulang kuliah, bisakah kita bertemu?'_ - to Baby Zi

_'Maaf Lu, kemarin Kyungsoo mengajakku ke salon hari ini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa...'_ - from Baby Zi

_'Oh...baiklah kalau begitu.'_ - to Baby Zi

"Luhan-ah, bisa kau antarkan rekaman ini ke studio milik Siwon _hyung_? Tolong ya? _Please_..." Rajuk Kai manja pada Luhan.

Luhan memandang malas Kai kemudian beranjak dari bangku. "Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sendiri? Aku sedang malas."

"Ayolah...lagipula studionya juga searah dengan rumahmu. Kalau aku bolos lagi, mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari grup tari Eunhyuk _hyung_."

"Ck, merepotkan." Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan merampas kasar kepingan CD yang di pegang Kai.

Sesampainya di depan studio, Luhan memakirkan motornya di halaman depan. Studio itu berhadapan dengan sebuah salon kecantikan. Sekilas Luhan ingat, siang tadi Minseok menolak ajakannya karena telah membuat janji lebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo.

Meskipun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, dari depan studio Luhan bisa melihat jelas isi salon tersebut. Haruskah Luhan membenci pemilik salon?, kenapa si pemilik membuat sebagian besar depan salon terbuat dari kaca transparan? Atau mungkin berterimakasih?

Luhan tersenyum ambigu memandangi salon itu. 'Sejak kapan mata Kyungsoo menjadi sipit? Dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan?' Benaknya.

Sepertinya Minseok menyadari keberadaan Luhan diseberang sana. Matanya tiba-tiba gusar melihat ke arah Jongdae dan Luhan bergantian.

"Terimakasih Kai." Gumam Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

"Oh yeah! Kau datang rupanya!" Chanyeol bersalaman pada Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah halaman rumah.

Yup, pesta. Malam ini adalah perayaan hari ulang tahun Tao. Tao adalah teman satu jurusan dengan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao, setidaknya mereka mendapatkan _beer_ secara gratis.

Pesta ini bukanlah pesta ulang tahun pada umumnya, dimana semua orang mengenakan topi kerucut dengan gambar tokoh kartun yang imut. Pesta yang diselenggarakan di dekat kolam renang tentunya sangat akrab dengan yang namanya 'gadis-gadis bikini'.

"Mana Kai?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya.

"Ck." Decak Luhan.

Sudah bisa ditebak. Playboy kacangan seperti Kai tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Kau sudah bertemu Tao?" Tanya Luhan.

"Belum. Tadi aku melihatnya dengan Kris sedang menggodai si Culun Junmyeon. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu, haha."

"Tapi usahanya patut diacungi jempol! Tao benar-benar niat mendapatkan hati Junmyeon."

"Err...dan sepertinya Junmyeon itu seorang religius berat. Kalau Tao bertobat, mungkin Junmyeon mau."

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Ditengah perjalanan menuju toilet Luhan memergoki Kris bercumbu dengan seseorang, yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ekhem.."

Deheman Luhan membuat aktifitas dua manusia itu berhenti seketika.

"Oh..kau Luhan?" Kris bersuara. Ia tampak tenang. Sedang seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sibuk menyembunyikan wajah pada bahunya.

"Apa kau melihat Tao?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sekedar basa basi demi memastikan siapa perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang sepunggung itu.

"Sayangnya tidak." Kris menghela napas kasar. "Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dari pada di sini..." Ada jeda sebentar, Kris merangkul gadis tadi. "...ayo Minseok."

Minseok sempat menoleh sedikit sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah Tao bersama Kris.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Terdengar suara gemeretak gigi dari dalam mulut Luhan.

.

.

"AH!"

"Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan mendapati wajah tanda tanya Minseok.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Minseok setelah Luhan bangun dari pangkuannya.

"Ish!" Desah Luhan gemas melihat wajah bingung Minseok.

Kali ini Minseok memiringkan kepalanya heran, seperti bertanya _'Ada apa denganmu?'_

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu kembali tidur di pangkuan Minseok.

Jam yang ada pada layar utama ponsel Minseok menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Itu tandanya Luhan sudah tertidur di bangku taman universitas ini hampir tiga jam. Kuliah mereka berdua berakhir sekitar pukul dua lebih tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

REVIEW OI! REVIEW! GA REVIEW GW DO'AIN SEUMUR HIDUP GA BAKAL KETEMU BIAS! *main api di foto bias para readers*


End file.
